Dreams Are Forever
by Babo
Summary: After a year of waiting. Chihiro decides to take matters into her own hands. She walks back into the Spirit World. Where everyone missed her. Even Yubaba! But the One person she wants to see most has a girl around already...
1. Sen! You're Back!

Hi! This is my first Spirited Away fan fiction! Please. I don't mind critiques but I really do not like flames! There IS a difference!  
  
Dreams are Forever  
  
Chapter 1 - Back Again?  
  
"Was it a dream? All just an imaginations of a silly 10 year old?" Chihiro inquired of herself.  
  
"No. It wasn't," she whispered so softly she wasn't even sure she had said it.  
  
She looked down at her purple hair band.  
  
It sparkled in the dim moonlight.  
  
"I'll go. It has been what..? Only a year! Surely they couldn't have forgotten about me already!"  
  
Chihiro slowly crept out of bed. The moon still shone brightly on her bed where she changed into the clothes she wore when she first met Haku.  
  
When she first entered the spirit world.  
  
The clothes. The first thing she did when she came to her new house was to jump into the car and buy the exact same clothes.  
  
But bigger.  
  
She knew she would some day go visit them.  
  
Rin. Haku. Yubaba. Bou. Zeniba.  
  
"Yeah! I am going!"  
  
Chihiro slowly crept into the garage where she took out a flashlight from her father's utensil kit. It was labeled, 'Fix-it-yourself!'  
  
Chihiro snickered a bit before walking out of the garage door.  
  
She walked silently, herself a perfect resemblance to a cat.  
  
She walked for about 10 minutes before she got there.  
  
"IT'S STILL HERE!" She yelled particularly to no one.  
  
The light from the lanterns shown. The black spirits moved around.  
  
She got on a ferryboat to the little island. The masks were inside a room.  
  
Chihiro stood outside, marveling at the ways that the moon shone brightly, reflecting off the surfaces of the water.  
  
"Hmm. That's strange. I remember it being more. people. or rather, spirits around here," She wondered to herself.  
  
As she got off the boat. The lantern lights still shone brightly, but. there just wasn't anyone there.  
  
"Hey! There's SEN!"  
  
They still remember me!!!  
  
"Sen! It's been horrible ever since you left!"  
  
"Sen! Where'd you go?"  
  
"Sen!"  
  
"Sen!"  
  
Chihiro or rather Sen's name rang out everywhere.  
  
Chi- (I mean) Sen smiled and grinned with pure happiness.  
  
"Sen's here??!!"  
  
The familiar voice rang out again.  
  
"RIN!"  
  
(A/N; You thought it was HAKU! HAH~ WELL YO THOUGHT WRONG!)  
  
"You came back! The bathhouse has been the most horrible place with out you! Ya see.. Well! Let's just go see everyone!"  
  
Rin dragged Sen toward the main house.  
  
"SEN'S HERE!" Rin bellowed loudly, and Sen cringed.  
  
"Did you have to say it so loud?"  
  
"Yeah! Everyone knows you! Everyone wants to meet you here! Even Yubaba!"  
  
"Why Yubaba?"  
  
"Well. You know the River Spirit you helped when he acted like he was a Stink Spirit?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well he happens to be rich AND powerful and he told everyone about the little human girl who served him very well."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He came to this bathhouse demanding Sen but. But I didn't know where you were!"  
  
"Awww. Don't be so hard on yourself. You couldn't have come and have gotten me if you wanted to!"  
  
"SEN!"  
  
Sen turned around at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Y-Yubaba?!"  
  
"No m'dear. Zeniba. Of course it's me! Who do you think it is?!"  
  
"Uh. Sorry?" It came out as more of a question.  
  
Then a high pitched giggling was heard.  
  
"And then! He said 'chickens'!"  
  
Sen turned around to find Haku. Wrapped up in the arms of another girl. He laughed a bit at her joke.  
  
Then he turned to meet her eyes.  
  
"Chihiro..?!" 


	2. An Explaination Please!

Spirited Away Rocks!  
Chapter 2 - New Friends Old Pals  
  
I don't own the movie or the anime 'Spirited Away.'  
"I think you have me mistaken for some one else. My name is Sen," With that Sen turned around coldly and started chatting with Rin again.  
  
An awkward silence fell. Rin was a bit nervous.  
  
She had questions running through her mind.  
  
"Sen. Could you please. Um. Let's go talk in my office," Yubaba seemed particularly anxious and pulled Sen away from the crowd.  
  
And Haku stood there. Frozen. Not knowing what to do.  
  
Rin pointed a finger at him.  
  
"You. Come. Now,"  
  
"Uh. Rin. Can I borrow him for a moment? Just a moment before you talk to him," The girl asked sweetly.  
  
"No," Rin said rather harshly.  
  
The girl's eyes swelled up with anger, hatred and jealousy.  
  
"It has to do with that human girl! Doesn't it?!" The girl asked jealously.  
  
When no one answered she got her answer.  
  
"I knew it! What's her name? She'll be sorry she ever entered the Spirit World in the first place. Stinking human. Came to steal my Haku." The girl muttered to herself.  
  
"First of all. Please get it right. I'm not your Haku. I am Lord Haku. Assistant to Yubaba the witch. If I belong to anyone, it's Yubaba. And her damned contract," Haku muttered.  
  
"We need to talk. Now," Rin seethed. Glaring at the girl.  
  
"Now. I'll be back Marana. Just stay here. Rin has been a long time friend of mine-"  
  
"Yeah right! It's because of Sen we became friends!"  
  
"Sen? Is that the human girl's name?" Asked Marana.  
  
"No. It's Chihiro," Haku said.  
  
"It's Sen. And I wanna talk now!" Rin growled as she pulled Haku away from Marana.  
  
Haku staggered along quite easily.  
  
When they got to an place that had no people or rather, spirits nearby Rin stopped.  
  
"What do you need to talk about?" Haku asked boredly.  
  
"What do I need to talk about?" Rin asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. You. You are the one who dragged me out here,"  
  
"Oh well. Then Lord and Master Haku. Please explain to me just why Sen is avoiding you,"  
  
"Her name is Chihiro." Haku answered indirectly turning his head away to avoid her eyes.  
  
"I don't give a damn what her human name is! Her name is SEN!" She growled.  
  
Haku didn't answer.  
  
"Well.?"  
  
::Sigh::  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Goddammit! Fine! Don't tell me!"  
  
With that, Rin huffed and walked away indignantly, turning away once to give him a dirty look.  
  
"I'm sorry. I broke my promise." With that Haku sighed and turned around to walk away.  
  
He turned into a dragon and flew.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
"Sen. Before you ever came to this bathhouse. I just want to say. This was the best bathhouse there was in the Spirit World. But. Then you came. We were still the best bathhouse. Then you left. Everyone stopped listening to me. Haku became more. Rather. I don't know. Changed after you left. Then Rin,"  
  
::Sigh::  
  
"Yes.?"  
  
"Could you stay and work here awhile?"  
  
"A. Awhile?"  
  
"Yes. Please. We need some help. I don't usually do this. But I'll grant you anything!"  
  
"I-I-I. Can I think about it for a while?"  
  
"Sure-"  
  
"Sen.?" A little babyish voice called out.  
  
"B-Baby?!"  
  
"SEN!"  
  
The gigantic baby jumped at her and almost crushed her to death until Yubaba thought that it was enough.  
  
Baby giggled nervously at Sen's purple face.  
  
"Can I. I need to go talk with some people."  
  
"Ahhh. Certain people like Haku?"  
  
"No. Not Haku. The boiler man. Kamaji,"  
  
"Kamaji? Why in the world do you need to talk to Kamaji?"  
  
"That's really a personal question. Is it not?"  
  
"If you think so." And they both left it off at that.  
  
"I think I'll go."  
  
"And you'll have you answer by tomorrow?" Yubaba asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe." was all the Sen said as she walked out of Yubaba's door. 


	3. Hello Ms Marana!

A/N: I'm really sorry for updating late. I want more reviews! I know I'm getting really selfish when I say that but please! I have a writer's block and I need some ideas! Oh and other people mentioned some valuable points when they said that it was Lin not Rin. So. It's going to be spelled with an 'L!' Oh and if some of you guys are an Inuyasha fan, please check out my other story Which Brother?  
  
Dreams are Forever  
  
By: AnimeKrazy  
  
Haku thought and thought but he just couldn't figure it out.  
  
Why was Sen so mad at him?  
  
Sen acted so cold to him. He wasn't stupid, maybe the other spirits didn't know about it but Lin, Kamaji and he knew about it.  
  
Haku laughed. "True love. Is there such a thing?" He asked himself. But he got an answer.  
  
"Of course there is!"  
  
Haku knew her shrill voice without turning around.  
  
"Marana. Can I help you?"  
  
Marana slipped an arm around Haku's waist.  
  
"You can start by hugging me back," she pouted.  
  
Haku sighed.  
  
"It's her! Right? Why the human? You knew I'd come back for you! Why? Why? I found us a new home, a new river, together!" Marana shrieked, going a bit hysterical.  
  
(A/N: A bit hysterical? Yeah right!!)  
  
"Marana . . . Shhhhh~ come down . . ." Haku whispered as he hugged her and rubbed her back.  
  
"I ::sniff:: am ::sniff:: calm ::sniff::" Marana whispered as she wrapped her arms around Haku.  
  
"Haku! Haku!" a voice was heard distantly.  
  
Haku seemed to have caught it. He stood up and helped Marana up with an arm around her waist.  
  
(A/N: Hey hey hey! You guys are still kids! Let's not get too affectionate here! This is rated PG for crying out loud! IT may get to PG-13 in a while though.)  
  
"Come on. Let's go," Haku whispered in Marana's ear.  
  
Marana's knees went weak instantly, Haku's breath in her ear chilling her instantly.  
  
"Haku!" The voice was only a few feet away. Good thing it was dark or she would see-  
  
"Oh! I'm really sorry! Hi! I didn't get to meet you properly before. It's just that Yubaba is seeking Lord Haku. And probably you too!" Sen smiled brightly at her.  
  
Marana looked at her before deciding that this human girl was a threat to her and Haku's relationship.  
  
"Oh and Lord Haku. Lin has also specified that she wanted to speak to you. I hope we meet again ummm. Ms. Marana is it?" Sen spoke lightly.  
  
"Yes. It's Marana. Ms. Marana is just fine. And you're Sen?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Sen. I have to leave. It was nice seeing you again Lord Haku. And if you'll excuse me . . ." Sen bowed politely and left.  
  
Marana stuck out her tongue at Sen's retreating figure and linked her arm through Haku's. Who was currently busy staring through the darkness in the direction that Sen had left.  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm really really sorry about the short chapter! I'll try and update but. I try! I'm sorry! LOL! Review please! 


	4. Flashbacks

Dreams are Forever  
  
A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I'm glad to learn that you have been reading along with me! I'm really happy that you have waited to see a new chapter! It you're new to reading my fic(s), welcome! I'm glad to know that I've been getting readers!  
  
Hmmm. . . I know I haven't been a very good updater but I just decided that I will update every week. I thought I about every other day, (fans start cheering in the back ground) but I like it better when I can think thoroughly and write what I mean.  
  
All you authors out there know what I mean!  
  
Uhh. . . At least I hope so!  
  
Oh and certain reviewers told me that I was spelling one of the character's name wrong.  
  
Rin = Lin.  
  
And on with the story!  
  
  
  
A miniature version of Haku and Marana squat down near the roses.  
  
"Gosh. I wish you didn't have to leave. I wish you could stay with me. Forever. We were only born a few centuries ago. It's not fair!"  
  
Haku chuckled.  
  
"You're still young and full of life. I hope I'll remember you like this when I leave,"  
  
"Kohaku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you believe in true love?"  
  
After a moment of thoughtful silence he answered, "Define 'true love,'"  
  
The chibi Marana put her thumb and her index finger on her chin, looking as if she was in a serious thought.  
  
"True love is when . . . when . . . like . . ." Marana got frustrated after a few tries of explaining.  
  
"I got it!" Marana exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "The love between you and me is a example of true love!"  
  
"Maranata. I don't believe in true love. Give me one reason why I should," Haku sighed.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe coz I said so?" Marana's pretty little childish face crinkled with worry.  
  
"That's a good enough reason. You know, I'll always cherish all our little times together when I'm gone," Haku smiled at her.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to leave," Marana sniffed as she tears began to trickle down her chin.  
  
"Now now. Don't cry! When you reach your millennium birthday, they're going to let you free too!"  
  
"But I want to be free now! With you! At the Kohaku River!"  
  
"Please. I don't want us to be like this when I leave. Let's just be happy for each other. Alright?" Haku asked.  
  
"Well. . . I guess so," Marana hugged Haku tightly. "You know, I'll go visit you at the Kohaku River. Maybe even I'll ask for a river crossing yours! Then we can be together all the time!!"  
  
"Yes of course Maranata-chan,"  
  
Sen woke up with a start. What kind of dream was that? Maybe it's because I didn't have any dinner. It was true. After seeing Haku and Marana all cozy like that had her appetite going down the drain.  
  
Sen sighed a bit before getting startled again by Lin barging in to the room.  
  
"Sen! Are you really going to join us again? In the bathhouse I mean."  
  
"Yeah! I thought about it, I miss it a lot here, and I really don't have anything left for me in the human world," Sen said excitedly.  
  
"You sure!? I mean, you have your friends, family, and et cetera," Lin put on a worried face.  
  
"Nope. I don't have any friends. I mean I used to, but after the first meeting here, people thought that I was strange and eccentric. Oh who am I kidding? They thought I was an deranged manic! Talking about Spirits. Also, I don't have any family. I was adopted. I mean, I do love my foster parents and all but it's just not the same. . . Anyways, I skipped dinner. So, I'm kind of hungry! Care to feed me?"  
  
Lin laughed at her energetic smile and said, "Oh then let's go to the kitchen! You know the way!"  
  
As Sen marched out of the room, humming a happy tune, Lin frowned.  
  
"Oh Sen," She whispered. "Oh my dear friend Sen." 


	5. Really Short! Sorry!

Dreams Are Forever  
  
By: AnimeKrazy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Ummm... Really sorry that I didn't update. Yup. Don't believe me if don't wanna. But I am~!!! Oh yeah, and people told me that the plot is moving way~~ too fast. Let's make it real~~ slow!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Miyazaki to you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After going to the kitchen and sneaking a couple, well, two dozen of dumplings and some soy sauce, and getting yelled by the cook, Lin and Sen laughed happily along down the corridors. When they arrived at their room, Sen immediately took place on the balcony.  
  
The moonlight reflected off the water. Only one word came to mind. Beautiful. She sighed.  
  
There was silence all around them. She took a bite out of the dumpling.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed! Okay, Sen? So I'll talk to you a bit more tomorrow," Lin yawned. "I'd really like to talk to you now but I'm really tired."  
  
Sen sat and sighed again, unable to stop the tears that streamed down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them off. They glowed crystal white in the moonlight.  
  
She wiped them off. "Kohaku River. The River God," She whispered. "How is it? How is it that you made me fall in love with you? In such a small amount of time?" She dug her nails into her palms.  
  
She wrapped her thin arms around her legs and curled up into a ball.  
  
She shook with the sobs that wouldn't come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was hard. The girl. She came; leaving everything she had in her other world. Lin sighed.  
  
"True love. Is there such a thing?" She pondered out loud.  
  
Then she fought off he own statement by saying, "Of course there is! I just haven't found MY prince on a white horse."  
  
Don't' lie to yourself Lin.  
  
"Cheez. You're me too!" (A/N: o.O;; A bit confusing! What she meant was that You're a part of me too! You know? Like your consciousness.)  
  
Of course. Now go to sleep.  
  
"I just haven't found the right guy yet. I wonder. How it feels to have fallen in love, and have him taken away? By another girl!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sen woke up with a start. Everyone was out of the room by then. So which basically meant that she was late.  
  
"Oh crap!" She yelled as she jumped up to get ready.  
  
A/N: Yup. Short. I know. But it's better than nothing. Agreed? Also, I saw Miyazaki's Princess Mononoke. I think that movie rocks! Just like Spirited Away! 


	6. Cheez, can you say OOC?

A/N: Hiya! I'm really sorry for not updating and I hope you forgive me. It's really hard and I've been trying to fit in EVERYTHING in my life at the same time. I found out that it doesn't work. Well, my Inuyasha story seems popular enough. As much as this. Right now, the reviews are exactly equal, not counting the fact that Which Brother? Has one more chapter then this story. Oh and one thing really important.  
  
If you would like to be on the mailing list just email me.  
  
So that way, every time I update, I can email you. (I do this for the Inuyasha story, too! It's jus that people don't know about it!! o.O;;)  
  
Dreams Are Forever  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By: AnimeKrazy  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Spirited Away. Or Inuyasha for that matter.  
  
Sen muttered a lot of stuff when she found out she was late. She was dressed in the all-too-familiar magenta, or rather pink outfit.  
  
She was very surprised to find that very few spirits were there to rest. Yubaba was right, this place had gone downhill. Sen sucked in a very sharp breath before going to help out everyone.  
  
All the girls and the employees looked tired and bored. No biggy, it wasn't like they did have something to do.  
  
Sen began smiling. At last, this was the place she belonged in. Not home. At hom-. No. This was her home now.  
  
Sen began to help out the few customers she could find and help. They seemed to be very surprised when they found the 'cute little human girl' there. At the bathhouse.  
  
She smirked to herself before helping another customer to a tub.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lin was just lazing off, doing nothing when a couple of more customers decided to show today.  
  
Hmm. That's odd... We have a lot more spirits here today... She was even more surprised at who went to greet them.  
  
"SEN!?"  
  
Sen turned at the voice of her name and waved shyly at Lin. She bowed at the Spirits, (they were some kind of carrot spirits) and she led them to their bowl- I mean tub.  
  
By now, every employee working at the Bathhouse was looking at Sen.  
  
Sen blushed slightly before coming out from the Tub part of the bathhouse.  
  
When they kept staring at her she stopped them with a "WHAT!"  
  
Before blinking stupidly, they jumped up and did work or attended 'important business.'  
  
Sen muttered certain words that are NOT rated PG-13.  
  
Lin glared at her.  
  
"Now where did you learn that kind of language?" Lin scolded at her like an older sister.  
  
Sen looked up at her.  
  
"You mean kuso? People use it all the time. Y'know. In school, kids, students, principals," Sen muttered.  
  
Her mind seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lin asked.  
  
"There's no... no... no one here! NOBODY!! When Yubaba asked me to work for her I didn't actually think she was telling the truth!"  
  
IT took a moment for the words to register in Lin's head.  
  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Lin held up her hands.  
  
"You're working for Yubaba? How stupid can you be? Why'd you sign a contract?" and Lin went on with her blabbering sentences all along the lines of 'how stupid are you?' and 'Why'd you sign a contract?'  
  
Sen growled a bit before placing a hand over her mouth and screaming, "NO I'm NOT stupid! And I didn't sign a stupid contract!! Stop assuming things!!"  
  
Then she noticed Haku AND Marana walking toward them, "GOD! DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO BE TOGETHER EVERY SINGLE TIME?! IT'S GETTING A BIT ANNOYING!" she yelled before stomping off.  
  
"Now that was something I never expected from her," a familiar voice laughed, making them all turn in her direction.  
  
"Zeniba! What on earth are YOU doing here?"  
  
(A/N: I thought about being evil and stopping here but I don't wanna die!! Points to the evil glaring fans. O.o;; did I mention they're holding knives!?)  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
They (They=Sen, Lin, Marana, Haku, Zeniba, and Yubaba) all sat around the table, the identical sisters glaring at each other, and Sen sweat-dropping.  
  
Sen looked very apologetic, towards Haku and Marana.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blurted out, just the stress getting to me," she mumbled. "Zeniba, I hope to see you soon, I have to be back to work you see, so I'm really sorry!"  
  
But before she could walk out, fingers grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Now Lin, you know I have to-"  
  
When she turned around to face the person that grasped her wrist, to her horror, she found out that it was not Lin but Haku.  
  
"Haku! Let go!" She yanked her hand away from him. She started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" she heard Yubaba call. Sen wished it had been Haku, then she would've had an excuse to ignore the question. But since it was Yubaba, her boss, she had to answer.  
  
"I'm skipping work today. Hope you don't mind. I'm going to the boiler man, Kamaji," Sen answered.  
  
"Hey! You can't leave! You didn't explain!" Lin persuaded, to no effect.  
  
"Maybe tonight, or even better, why don't you ask Yubaba yourself? Please don't come looking for me," Sen sighed.  
  
They all looked at her disappearing back, wondering why in the world she would blow off all of them like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Kamaji... I don't know... Maybe I like him but love? Isn't that a teeny bit too far!?"  
  
"No..." was the only answer she got from the boiler man.  
  
"Hmph. As far as I know, and I know everything since it is MY love life, I don't even LIKE him. In fact, I NEVER EVER liked him,"  
  
Kamaji ignored her.  
  
"Come on~~! Why don't you believe me?!"  
  
"It's not a matter of believing or not. It's a matter of telling the lies from the truth,"  
  
There was silence before Sen said, "What proof do you have that I lov- no loved Haku?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Sen, I know you were just a regular human girl when you first arrived here, but even you knew what dragons were. No?"  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
"What kind of human girl would stick their hands in a dragon's mouth? When you could see the fangs. They were sharp enough to slice your-"  
  
"Okay okay! I got the point already!"  
  
The flames that heated the water was burning brightly.  
  
She picked up one of the little furball things and tickled it. She giggles slight before letting it down.  
  
She laid on the floor, spreading out.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight, Kamaji?" She asked softly.  
  
"No, Sen."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't let you run away,"  
  
"Run away from what!?" She asked angrily before stomping away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams are Forever  
  
By: Kaoru-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can I stay here tonight, Kamaji?" She asked softly.  
  
"No, Sen."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't let you run away,"  
  
"Run away from what!?" She asked angrily before stomping away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sen's POV  
  
After Kamaji had denied me a shelter, I decided to stay outside instead of indoors. I had memories of Haku and I together, me flying on his back.  
  
I dabbed at my eyes. I pretended his arms were around me.  
  
"Are you alright?" he would ask me.  
  
"Yes," I would answer.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he would ask softly again.  
  
"Because I miss you more then anything," I hugged my imagination. I realized it wasn't my imagination. The person I was hugging was solid. I stiffened.  
  
"Why would you miss me?"  
  
I didn't answer. Instead, I looked up into his eyes, and pressed my lips firmly over his and closed my eyes.  
  
I could feel him stiffen under my lips. He pulled away softly, but firmly and ran away.  
  
"Is this what you meant by running away?"  
  
I hugged my knees and began to let everything I've been holding in out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haku's POV  
  
She kissed me. She kissed me. She kissed me. She kissed me...  
  
I couldn't forget about it. It was so unexpected and I was so unprepared. When I found her crying I couldn't help but go to her. I was so drawn to her. It was like she was my half and vice versa.  
  
Like the pieces of a puzzle.  
  
I just happened to fit into 2 women. When I realized that I couldn't go to her world, originally my world, it pained me more then anything.  
  
Then Marana came to me. The little girl I had imagined I would spend the rest of my life with was quite grown up. But it wasn't the same. She wasn't Sen. But she warmed up to my heart like she had done originally.  
  
I began to smile again. And laugh. Like I'd done with Sen.  
  
Spending time with Marana made me forget all about Sen. I didn't feel guilty at all. Why? I was originally with Marana in the first place.  
  
But still, when I walked through that door to find Chihiro standing there...  
  
I wanted to jump at her. She smiled at me! Then when she saw Marana, her eyes turned bitter cold and her soul itself seemed to ignore me.  
  
I decided to approach her by myself and ask why she was ignoring me but Marana and Rin again bothered me.  
  
I touched my lips in memory. It was nothing like the kisses I shared with Marana.  
  
(A/N: Gasp! You kissed Marana? YOU LITTLE-)  
  
Marana's kisses weren't what I lived on. But since Sen kissed me, I couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
I decided to talk to Rin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's POV  
  
Kamaji the boiler man sat down and sipped some tea.  
  
"Please let my granddaughter find happiness..."  
  
A/N: Short chapter I know, but it was hard to force myself back into work after I came from a glorious week on a cruise ship!  
  
Review! 


	8. Going Somewhere?

_Kamaji the boiler man sat down and sipped some tea. _

_"Please let my granddaughter find happiness..."_

Dreams Are Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

Chapter 8

"Sen!" 

_Where is that girl?_ Rin thought. Then she heard sobbing by the river. I quickly walked there to find Sen, her eyes swollen. I hugged her and comforted her. 

I somehow carried her to her room and fed her and she fell asleep. 

"Please... Be all right... For me... For you... And... And for Haku...." I brushed the bangs out of her face. "He loves you... He just doesn't know it yet."

!!!!!!!!

"Dammit Haku!" I yelled as soon as I saw him. He turned around. He looked relieved to see me. As soon as he stood in front I started yelling incomprehensible things to him.

He looked at me in that chilling way. Everything and everyone got quiet. 

"I need to talk to you..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She _kissed_ you!?" 

"Is that so hard to believe?" he glared at me.

"No... I mean... I always thought you'd make some kind of first move. Not Sen. Anyways, you want my advice?

"Basically."

"Well, I don't have any advice. Other then 'Follow your heart.'"

"...?"

"Yeah. My friend used to tell me that all the time. She did, and she died. I did and I ended up in this stinking place. But believe it or not, I still follow that motto."

"'Follow my heart.'" 

"Yup. It's stupid. But it works." Rin shrugged. "Sometimes." She added. 

Rin got up and walked away but not before saying, "Yours might be one of those times."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Sen woke up, feeling groggy, she felt horrible. She then picked herself up from the floor, and rubbed her eyes. 

She remembered, kissing Haku, and then him running away.

_He... he doesn't love me... I... I was a stupid little girl for coming here... I'm only 12... How can I find love at the stupid and young age of 12? _Sen thought. _I was stupid... I'll go back. I'm going to forget about this place. One way or another..._

She quickly got dressed into her own clothes. She went to visit Yubaba. She had no place here...

!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#

Rin began hopping with a goofy smile on her face. She knew everything would work out for that little human girl and Haku. She went to tell Kamaji of course. He was, after all, one of the people who helped out when Sen first came.

Then she heard Yubaba and him talking.

"So she's leaving, eh?" she heard Kamaji say.

"Yes... It's a pity actually. Our business is booming again... The human girl was a great attraction..." Yubaba sighed.

After a moment of silence Rin heard Kamaji speak again. "That little _human _girl just happens to be a Spirit Goddess."

"WHAT!?"

"Actually yes... She is my granddaughter."

Yubaba sounded mad when she next spoke, "Why didn't you tell me before?" 

"Because it wasn't my place to tell you."

"Where are her parents?" Yubaba asked. Her voice sounded amused.

"Dead."

"What exactly does she rule over anyway?"

"Her mother was one of the goddess of love. And her father happened to be a god of faith. Where does that put her in?"

"I guess both..." Yubaba sighed. "It's a pity she has to leave..." 

Rin gasped. Sen was leaving? No way! She didn't even say good-bye to everyone!

Rin got a determined look on her face. She was going to catch Sen before she left. 

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Haku breathed as he ran around, asking every spirit if they saw Sen. They hesitated at once, looking guilty. Then they shook their heads sadly, not meeting Haku's eyes.

Haku was at once suspicious and this feeling urged him even more to find Sen. And quickly.

Then he saw Rin, looking very much worried and scared.

He ran upto her, breathing hard. "Where the hell is Sen?"

"I don't know," she yelled. "It's your fault! She's leaving!!"

Leaving?!

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

A/N: Thank you minna-san for being understanding about the late updates! This is the beloved chapter 8. I'll try to update again... Hopefully by next week, I'll have the chapter 9 done.

I think chapter 10 will be the very last chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

IT WILL make me update faster!! ARIGATO!


	9. Stupid brat!

Dreams Are Forever 

Chapter 9 My Fun Disclaimer 

Chihiro: I'm sad.

Kohaku: Why?

Chihiro: Babo doesn't own us!!

Kohaku: and...? ß Fails to see the point

Chihiro: Well, if Babo did own us, don't you think we would be a couple by now?

Kohaku: Good point.

Chihiro: but since she doesn't, might as well give up all hope of becoming a couple.

Kohaku: Why? The creator just might make a sequel!

Chihiro: ß Looks at him incredulously.

Kohaku: What!?

Chihiro: Hello!! He did the same thing in Princess Mononoke or Mononoke-hime if you prefer.

Kohaku: Oh... ß cries

Chihiro: There, there... Readers, enjoy the chapter while I comfort Haku.

((For those of you are confused with the Princess Mononoke movie, Miyazaki also made that)) ((movie before Spirited Away.))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**He ran up to her, breathing hard. "Where the hell is Sen?"**

**"I don't know," she yelled. "It's your fault! She's leaving!!"**

**Leaving?!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the heck do you mean?!? Why would she leave??" Haku asked, breathlessly.

"I don't know..." Rin sobbed. 

"What do you mean you don't know!!" he shook her by the shoulders.

"I don't know you jerk!!" she slapped him. 

Haku touched his cheek in surprise but Rin went on nonetheless, "All I know is that Yubaba and Kamaji were talking about her!! And how she's a Spirit Goddess!!"

Haku blinked. "Of what?"

"Of... argh. Why does it matter?" she yelled.

"It does matter... now Rin... please tell me... What is she the Goddess of?"

Rin seemed to think hard. "Of faith and something else... I'm not really sure... I know the other one just _had_ to do with you... oh... I'm not very good at remembering things, and it doesn't help that I was half ways to tears by then."

Haku growled. Related to him? Just _had_ to do with him? Surely she couldn't be a River Goddess. River Goddesses were known to be deceptive and cunning. Just like Marana and himself. Speaking of Marana, where was she?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sen, isn't it?" 

Chihiro a.k.a. Sen turned around with surprise that someone had found her. "Marana-sama! What are you doing here?" 

"You can drop the sama brat."

Sen blinked then hissed at her. "Brat? Just who do you think you are?" 

"Your elder and Haku's lover."

Sen's eyes watered again but she would be damned if she let this girl just talk to her like that!

"Honestly... I came here because I wanted to help you." Marana sighed.

"You... do?"

"Yes..."

"But why would you want to help me...?"

"Because girl, I pity you."

"I don't need your pity."

"Well if you see it that way... I did have an offer for you to go back home..." Marana flicked her light blue hair and turned away.

"Wait!!" Sen cried out in desperation. "You can take me home...?" 

"Yes, but since you don't need my pity nor help, I'm guessing you know how to do this??" 

"No I don't... Marana..." her name rolled off of Sen's tongue. "-san... but I'd be glad if you could help me get away from here... Forever... Dreams are just dreams... Dreams aren't forever."

Marana graced her devilishly beautiful features with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Umm... I was supposed to thank my reviewers with a hearty chapter but ummm, I wanted this chapter to end in this kind of a cliffhanger... Ack!! ::dodges from inanimate objects::

I apologize!! I do!!! But since this story is most faitefully reviewed, I'll leave some fun facts for you to laugh at or honor... Depends on your personality/culture/religion/etc.

On the day of September 8, 2003, a university opened up in New York State that only allows gays and lesbians.

On the day of September 8. 2003, a middle/high school opened up in the State of Michigan with a class that teaches you how to be a gay/lesbian.

Ummm... The author has no comment for she does not wish to offend any of her readers!


	10. Chapter 10

_"Wait!!" Sen cried out in desperation. "You can take me home...?" _

_"Yes, but since you don't need my pity nor help, I'm guessing you know how to do this??" _

_"No I don't... Marana..." her name rolled off of Sen's tongue. "-san... but I'd be glad if you could help me get away from here... Forever... Dreams are just dreams... Dreams aren't forever."_

_Marana graced her devilishly beautiful features with a grin._

Dreams Are Forever 

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sen frowned as she took the cup in her hand. She gave it another sniff. It was warm in her hand and it had no smell. Everything seemed so easy. All she had to do was drink this when the moon shone in the drink. She took another breath to calm herself. This was it. Everything could end. Just like this. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marana gave another laugh and gave anther hop. The drink! That was it! As soon as she drank the drink, it would be all over.

She saw Haku. 

Haku saw her.

Haku ran over to her with a grin his face. She fluttered eyes and smiled back at him. Maybe the drink wasn't need after all! He loved her! Her face crinkled again as he spoke the next words, "Where is Sen?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haku frantically searched for her, whipping through the air. The air was cool and free of any mist or fog so he was better off searching in the air.

He began to remember all their times together. 

The way she laughed or smiled and how her eyes shined with worry as she saw her parents as pigs. He also remembered how she cried. For him. Then he remembered her kiss. So gentle but passionate at the same time.

She loved him. 

He loved her. 

But the whole world seemed to be against them right now. The moon rose slowly through the black night sky.

He frowned. Whatever Marana had done to Sen, it would be ten times worse. The full moon would multiply the magic tonight. It would, though, help him see and find her. He didn't know whether to be happy of worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sen frowned as the purple hair tie came off her hair as her body floated in the air. She had liked that hair tie. The clothing began to disappear off her body and the cool night air caressed her body as it began to travel around her in a circular motion. It was just as Marana said it would be.

Then as the gentle winds that encircled her body became rough and covered her body like a tornado, there was an opening at the top that let the moonlight shine through.

It glistened in the drink and as Sen closed her eyes and took a sip, everything seemed to stop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The Next Day_

Marana hummed happily. No matter how roughly Haku had treated her last night, no matter how much angry he seemed at her, everything would pass over time.

There was no way that Haku could go to the human world and there was no way Sen could come back to the Spirit World. The drink guaranteed it. Sen would never be at the Spirit World.

Haku came stomping at her.

"Marana!" he shouted. Marana turned around with a worried look. Faked, of course. 

"Did you find her?" she asked.

He punched the wall beside her head, which cracked then broke into little pieces. Marana blinked innocently.

"What did you do to her?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I? What would I do to her?" she asked.

"Don't lie to me!" he punched the wall again. His knuckled began to bleed. Marana looked at him worriedly and then at his hand. She reached out to touch his face. He flinched back. 

"She disappeared! She can't disappear like that!"

"And why not?" Marana asked, hatred for the girl clear in her voice.

"Because! Dammit!" he screamed.

"Haku!!" Rin entered the room, panic clear in her voice.

He turned around, "did you find her?"

Rin looked down. "I'm not sure what you mean by that..."

Haku blinked. "What do you mean? You either found her or you didn't!" When Rin stayed silent he grew desperate. 

"What do you mean!?" he asked again.

"We found her body. But her soul. Her spirit. Is gone..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: You guys are used to my short chapters by now but I updated more quickly then usual... right? LOL. Okay. Well, I'm on a real writer's block and if any of you has ideas how to go on, please leave me a review or an email. Also, this will be my last update in a long time... Go see my bio!!


	11. Chapter 11 The Counter Potion

_Haku blinked. "What do you mean? You either found her or you didn't!" When Rin stayed silent he grew desperate. _

_"What do you mean!?" he asked again._

_"We found her body. But her soul. Her spirit. Is gone..."_

Spirited Away – Dreams Are Forever

Chapter 11 

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do ya think I'd be writing fan fiction about it? ::shakes head:: jeez... honestly!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He slowly turned his head towards Marana. 

"You..." he hissed through his teeth, a dangerous aura around him. 

"I? I did not know or do anything!!" she denied fervently but she looked very guilty.

His spirit overwhelmed them, a strong wind blowing, and papers and dust flew everywhere. 

 Yubaba, Zeniba, and Kamaji entered the room, with Yubaba desperately trying to catch the papers that flew out of her room.

"I..." Marana looked around herself, then at Rin, her eyes begging for help, but the older girl did not show mercy. 

"What did you do to Sen?"

"I..." then Marana broke down as she told her tale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So... you make special potions?" Zeniba asked; her eyes were amused.

"No... My mother did. She was a witch. Kind of like you two, if you'll excuse me for saying so." Marana said. She was hiccupping slightly and Yubaba waved her hands to form a cup of green tea.

Marana drank, blowing slightly at the simmering drink.

"So... what exactly does this potion do again?" Rin inquired.

"Oh, I don't know!!" Marana cried out again. "I just made up a new one!! Just to keep Sen away from the Spirit World!! Anyone can go find her and see her... in the human world. She'll _never _be allowed in the Spirit World again. Her blood won't let her."

"So, without knowing it's full effects and potential, you fed her this drink?" Kamaji glared. 

Marana looked away and did not answer. 

"Okay, so it keeps her away. Was it, perhaps, meant for Sen especially?" Zeniba asked, her eyes were glittering with worry.

"Well, no. It could have had the same effect on any human that entered the Spirit World. It's deadly for Spirits!!" Marana giggled slightly, as if even the prospect of Sen being a Spirit was funny.

"How deadly?" Rin asked softly.

Marana looked at her straight in the eye. "Why are you asking?

"Because, Marana, Sen just happened to be a Spirit Goddess," Haku snarled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're working on a counter-effect-potion here!! All you guys have to do is to keep her body warm!! Haku, breath some life in to her body!! Rin, you fill a bathtub that is as hot as possible! Kamaji, you had better get the best of water!!" Yubaba yelled.

It was funny, over all these years, she could _never_ imagine herself caring for a human. It was as if she loved her... 

_It isn't possible,_ she told herself. _A witch spirit such as I isn't capable of loving._

"Anything is possible, sister. Alas, you never expected us to work together again, did we?" Zeniba smiled at her, and the ends of her eyes crinkled with age.

Yubaba said nothing and sniffed. 

Zeniba picked up molten spider skin and was ready to throw it in when Marana arrived, tear stains on her face. 

"Don't put that in!!" 

Both Zeniba and Yubaba looked at the young spirit. 

"I... I want to help. I want to help Haku be happy again."

Yubaba was reluctant but with Zeniba's cooing, she allowed Marana to work side by side. Marana seemed intent on helping and it was a lot of help knowing what ingredients were in the potion that Chihiro had consumed.

After days and weeks of spells and stirring... finally. The counter-effect-potion was complete.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Again really short... I'm really really really sorry... really really... my other stories and my dog seemed to be trying to grab my attention. My dog is growling at me as I speak(type).


	12. Chapter 12 Last Chapter!

_Yubaba was reluctant but with Zeniba's cooing, she allowed Marana to work side by side. Marana seemed intent on helping and it was a lot of help knowing what ingredients were in the potion that Chihiro had consumed._

_After days and weeks of spells and stirring... finally. The counter-effect-potion was complete._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dreams Are Forever

Chapter 12 – The Finale 

Disclaimer: o.O;; I'm tired of doing these.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You _absolutely_ sure this will work?" Haku asked, his body tensing.

"Nothing is _ever_ absolute, m'dear," Zeniba said then pulled Chihiro's body against her own. It felt like hugging a block of ice. 

"I'm glad," Yubaba spoke softly, "that you had enough magic to keep her body from decaying."

Zeniba positioned Sen's head and opened her mouth. Then motioned to Yubaba who poured the potion into her mouth.

When they finished and both pulled away from her, Haku growled predatorily and cradled her body to himself.

"How long will this potion take?" Haku asked. 

Zeniba and Yubaba exchanged glances that only Haku seemed to catch.

"A millenium," both replied sadness etching on their faces.

There was a moment of pregnant silence. 

Haku smiled weakly and said, "If it is for you, I will wait forever."

Zeniba and Yubaba exchanged glances and smiled. 

Marana impulsively hugged Haku and ran out. He smiled at her retreating back but did not pursue her.  

"Yubaba, I was wondering-"

"You'd like to sleep?" Yubaba interrupted. He smiled at her knowing look and nodded. 

"I don't want to be alone. She will be reincarnated?"

A look of shock passed between them but they agreed. 

"She won't change?" 

"No."

"Then I will wait."

"We understand," they both said. He bent his head and kissed his lips to hers. He lied down next to her and closed his eyes. 

Yubaba nodded at her sister and whispered, "If you will do the honors?"

Zeniba nodded back and muttered a few words. Then immediately, a look of calm passed over Haku's face.

Marana was back again and tears streamed down like a waterfall.

"I love you Haku. I love you enough to let you go. I hope you'll be happy. Dreams are forever. My only dream was for you to be happy! Oh, I love you! If you love her enough to die for her, I will give you my blessing. May you be with many descendants." She cried and clung to herself, falling down to the ground.

"Marana," Yubaba murmured. She crouched down beside the girl. "It'd do you good to go away for awhile. They won't be here forever. Their bodies will soon turn foggy and you won't be able to see him in a month or so. Now go and be back in one thousand years. But do not return if you will bother with their relationship again. I won't be very pleased if you do so."

She nodded. 

"Now, go and explore. You have been clinging to Kohaku way too long. Now be free. Like the dragon you are."

She got up and wiped her tears. 

"Give him my best wishes when he awakes." 

Zeniba smiled.

"Of course, we'll do it."

"Then, I'll be off."

Yubaba sighed and leaned against a wall. 

"Our job is done, I suppose?" 

"It is."

"It wasn't easy."

"No, it wasn't."

"But it was worth it."

"It was."

"And the future will be safe?"

"I hope so."

"Good."

Then they both disappeared leaving two little paper cranes, one black and one white, in their places.


End file.
